


Late Night Confessions

by the_chaotic_lesbian (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Will Byers, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Modern Era, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/the_chaotic_lesbian
Summary: Will's on the complete other side of the country, his feelings shouldn't have stayed, but they did. They did, and he's still stupidly, madly in love with Mike Wheeler.A phone call won't change anything.Will it?
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Locness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Locness/gifts).



> Hello lovelies! I promise the soulmate au second chapter is coming, but in the meantime, take this fluffy confession fic. 
> 
> This is completely based on my own experience(love you darling) so I hope you all enjoy!

As soon as Will gets back to his dorm, he collapses into his bed, phone out and ready. Today has been… exhausting. Horribly exhausting. And, okay, it’s ten pm and he should go to bed, he has a ten am class tomorrow morning, but he has more important things to do right now. 

It really has been a long day. He had been forced to an exhibit for one of his classmates, which was a long, drawn-out affair that had made him incredibly bored and constantly on edge. He hasn’t made a whole lot of friends here in San Francisco, not as many as he would’ve liked. His best friend, Sarah, isn’t an art major - she’s a political science major - so they never see each other in class and he can’t drag her along to exhibits or anything. 

Luckily, he had one solace, and that was his phone - or, more specifically, Mike. 

Mike, who once upon a time had been his closest friend in the entire world until Will had realized he was about to step across the invisible line between friendship and… something else, and in that realization he had no choice but to flee as far away as he could. Hence why he’s living in California, alone and practically friendless, instead of studying at NYU with his brother, his friends, his… 

His  _ Mike.  _

Except Mike is just as stubborn as Will is, and now, months into freshman year, across the entire country from each other, they’re texting. Texting a lot. And calling occasionally, which is why Will tugs up a pair of his headphones, plugging it into his phone and staring at the screen. 

He’s anxious. 

He’s absolutely, wonderfully, ridiculously anxious. 

_ This is why you left Hawkins, _ Will reminds himself, trying his absolute best to ignore the way his stomach flutters as he watches the time pass,  _ you were supposed to get over these stupid feelings, not fall even further.  _

He had been doing so well. He had moved  _ on.  _ But then Mike had gotten his number somehow - Will blames Lucas - and then they started texting again and they didn’t stop. And then, only a month after they started texting again, Will had been sitting across from Sarah texting him and she had asked - a wide, teasing grin on her face - who the “lucky person” was, and although he had denied the claims, he couldn’t help but wonder… 

Well, damn. 

He is, once again, completely and utterly in love with Mike Wheeler. 

And now, he’s staring at his phone, waiting for the call he had been promised when he had complained about the exhibit earlier that day. 

Even though he’s fully expecting the call, he’s somewhat startled when his phone rings, and he has to take a deep breath before he answers it, hands shaking. 

Something about hearing his friend’s voice is soothing(in ways he doesn’t want to think about) and Will’s grateful for the way the conversation starts so easily. They talk about everything, from Mike’s horrible part time job working in a gas station deli to Will’s mild dislike of his currently-absent roommate. It’s easy and freeing, and Will’s so, so grateful for the distraction. 

Well. 

Will’s just finished telling a story, one that ends in them both laughing. 

“Oh my god, marry me,” Mike says. 

“Okay,” Will says, being the dumbass he is. 

It’s a joke. It has to be a joke, right? As soon as the reality of what he just said hits, he frantically texts Sarah, grateful for the headphones so he doesn’t have to keep his phone to his ear. It’s a joke, it’s a joke, and so why is his heart pounding as hard as it is? 

There’s a pause, and it’s not a good thing, and, well, Will’s known for his filter but that’s thrown aside when he blurts out, “we can both wear suits, since both of our favorite colors are purple.” 

“That’s such a good idea!” Mike exclaims, and if he’s bothered by the seriousness of it all, he doesn’t sound it, which does  _ not  _ help Will’s gay panicking. “We could invite Lucas and Dustin and Max and Jane to participate, and they could wear, like, blue or something.” 

And then Will’s phone pings, and it’s a picture sent from Mike of a really nice purple suit. “Ooh that looks really nice,” he comments. At this point, Sarah is frantically giving him advice but he ignores all of it. Sorry Sarah, but he’s a useless gay. 

The wedding planning goes on for a bit longer - with Will dying inside more and more - before Mike interrupts. “You know,” he says, and his tone is a bit less lighthearted, “this wedding thing… I’m being serious.” 

Will’s heart is pounding -  _ that doesn’t mean what I think it means… does it?  _ \- but he takes a breath, “well, so am I.”

Mike laughs, and it’s something even more soothing than the lighthearted conversation earlier, because that laugh is  _ familiar.  _ It’s wonderfully familiar, and while his heart is still trying to come out of his chest, he feels like he can breathe again. 

“Although,” he says, and this is so incredibly bold of him but he doesn’t particularly care, “I can’t believe you skipped the courting phase to propose to me.” 

“That’s true,” Mike replies, “but unfortunately, you live across the country, and the only ring I could buy would be a ring pop.” He sighs, deep and dramatic, “I suppose this will have to do. How can I court you now?” 

_ I can’t believe you’re so useless,  _ Sarah texts as Will rapidly fills her in,  _ just ask him!!!!  _

They talk a bit more about the wedding, about who’s gonna move to who, and the like before Will finally - finally! - gains some courage. 

“So,” he starts, and he wipes his palms against his blanket, shifting to sit straight up in his bed, hands tapping and twisting together, “is this your way of asking me out?” He feels lightheaded, dizzy. His breathing has shorted out once again, leaving him shuddering unbeknownst to his friend on the other line. 

Mike chuckles, and it’s a soft thing, almost more reassuring than words, “I guess it is, huh?” 

And it’s like a weight is lifted off of his shoulders, the way Will suddenly gets hit with relief. He can’t believe it. And okay, maybe he should’ve seen it coming: yesterday, Mike had called him pretty, and he had used “sweetheart” as an endearment twice which was kind of unusual for him but also made Will positively swoon so he hadn’t said anything, and they’ve fought over who loves the other more countless times… 

But it’s real. It’s  _ real.  _

“Do you know how long I’ve been crushing on you?” He blurts. It’s one in the morning, and his alarm is set to go off in six and a half hours, he needs to sleep, but how can he now? “So long. So long! And I thought maybe you liked me back but you kept sending mixed signals. Like when you jokingly proposed to Jane?” 

“I also jokingly proposed to you, you know,” Mike explains, “I had to do it to Jane too, cause otherwise it would’ve been suspicious.” 

“You mean this whole time, we’ve been flirting with each other? It’s been mutual?” 

Another, albeit near-hysterical - laugh is drawn out of him, “I guess so, huh? Wow.” 

“Wow,” Will echoes, laying back down in his bed, “you know, of all the things to happen in this phone call, planning a wedding and gaining a boyfriend wasn’t what I was expecting.” 

Boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend.  _ He can say that now. How wonderful is that? 

“Honestly? Me neither. But I’m not complaining.” Mike sounds almost sheepish.

But again, it’s nearly 2am, and they both have to go to bed. Getting off the phone is the hardest thing Will’s done in his life, and even after they hang up he lays awake in bed, staring at his phone in shock. 

_ I can’t believe that just happened, _ he thinks, and if he’s smiling nobody would notice. Sarah is texting him all sorts of congratulations, but he ignores her, because he’s in shock. That just happened. Okay.  _ Wow.  _

So yeah, he’s stupidly and madly in love with Mike Wheeler. 

But Mike is stupidly and madly in love with him too. 


End file.
